Cambions
Cambions are the offspring of demons by human mothers. In medieval legend, a cambion is the half-human offspring of the union between a human male and a succubus, or of an incubus and a human female. The non-human wellspring from whom they believe inherits it's supernatural powers and abilities. Creation The cambion is a stillborn that shows no sign of life outside of being alive, meaning that the child has no pulse and no breath. This continues until the child is about seven years old, where it becomes increasingly difficult to differentiate one from a human. A cambion is usually devilishly cunning, and angelically beautiful, able to persuade even the most strong-hearted individual to do his or her bidding. Most cambions have evil tendencies due to their demon parents. Due to its inability to create or nurture life, the method of the creation of a cambion is necessarily protracted. A maternal demon will have sexual relations with a human male and by doing so acquire a sample of his sperm. This she will then pass on to a paternal demon. The father will, in his turn, transfer the sperm to a human female and thus impregnate her. Why this should result in anything other than a normal child is not discussed. Appearance All cambions are almost supernaturally attractive, taking after their infernal parent. However, at birth, most Cambions show no signs of life (having no pulse, and not requiring to breathe). After the age of seven, they seem more human. Powers & Abilities Their demonic/fallen angelic heritage gives them many supernatural powers. * Life-Force Absorption -The user can drain the victim of their life-force, their source of vitality and health, allowing them to regain their life-force, while causing the victims' to decline in vigor. Extended drain may result in extended or permanent effects, or even death. They may be able to store up excess life force to extend their lifespan, and use for regeneration purposes. * Persuasion - The user can compel people by speaking, the victims are unable to disobey; the seemingly cogent commandment is far too compelling. At high level, user can even persuade people into hurting/killing themselves, but can never cause victims to achieve what they are not capable of. * Stealth/Cloaking - The user is hidden from angels, demons, summoners, gods and other monsters unless they wants to be found. * Teleportation - The user can teleport, transfer of matter (beings/objects, including themselves) or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. This can be achieved by various means, including causing the atoms/molecules to travel at light-speed, warping the space, or use quantum superposition, in which the user teleports by replacing and restocking energy in a spatial behavior. * Geokinesis - The user causes minor earthquake when they becomes angry. * Nigh-Omnipotence - The user wields almost supreme power, but they are limited due to a certain element they're missing that limits their power and prevents them from gaining true omnipotence. Despite that missing element, the user wields unimaginable levels of power and can achieve a near-limitless number of effects with their near-omnipotent abilities. * Reality Warping - Users can create, change, destroy, or even alter reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered "real", stronger ones can make changes from nothing. Depending on the power of a reality warper, they may alter something as tangible as physics to something inconceivable like logic. * Conjuring - The users of this power can cast spells which can summon any form of creatures, items, spirits, demons, deities or elements. This power is only useful with magical properties. Some spells may require markings or a magic circle for the conjuring and depending on the size, the bigger the summon. * Superhuman Strength - The user can overpower human victims with ease. * Superhuman Speed - The user can move faster than the eye can see, able to appear and disappear in an instant. * Superhuman Agility - Cambions possess amazing agility. They can climb up walls and jump off buildings without hurting themselves. They also have greater reflexes than humans. * Superhuman Stamina - The user can fight and make love vigorously without tire. * Healing Factor - The user can rapidly regenerate, in other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, aging. The rate and amount of healing varies widely (see Levels of Regeneration), some can regrow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. They are generally in very good physical shape as their bodies are constantly reverting to healthy state. * Longevity - Individuals with this ability are at the peak of human conditioning. For this very reason, they age slower than normal members of their species due to having extremely healthy cells, without any superhuman degree. In addition, this power would activate when the user is in his/her young-adult years and they'd look twenty-years younger. Weakness * Sunlight: '''When the sun is at the highest point in the sky they're as weak as a mundane human. Even their skills of persuasion don't work as well. * '''Cold Temperatures: The cold makes their bodies, powers, and minds incredibly sluggish and renders them useless. * Hallowed Places: Neither can they cross hallowed ground or a blessed building. Known Cambions * Sigyn Category:Races